


Loki Graduates!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Graduation, Loki and his friends - Freeform, Motherly love, Pranks, Skinny Dipping, cute bare bottoms, rampant cuteness, smacked bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Adorable teen Loki and his pals graduate Instruction. There's a party, Some celebration and a trip outside for a round of skinny dipping! Frigga pranks her son and has some fun at Loki's expense. Cuteness abounds.





	Loki Graduates!

Loki Odinson stood as still as possible for a nervous fifteen year old as his mother adjusted his cape. She smiled maternally, giving him a kiss on his cheekbone. His face still bore the softness of childhood.   
“How handsome you look my son. Mama is so proud of you.” Her words dissolved over Loki’s heart, warming it through and bringing a sweet smile to his face. He leaned in and kissed her porcelain cheek, giving her a cheeky wink. Just outside the door a pair of rascals chuckled, making the young prince blush. “Your friends await you.” She gave the sixteen year old a gentle pat on the bottom, sending him along to his graduation.   
Eric and Inger, resplendent in their best stood with Loki, all smiles. Mr. Neilson, their instructor through all those years came to the three, all smiles. Despite their rambunctious, youthful pranking and naughtiness the man adored his pupils, particularly Loki. He gave each boy a warm hug.   
“I am so proud of you.” The happy man said to the three boys.   
“Thank you, Mr. Neilson.” Loki replied. “I want to apologize for all the rotten things we did to you through the years.” Neilson laughed at this and hugged him, giving his back a friendly pat.   
“Remember what I told you boys; Only dull minds refuse to question authority.” The boy smiled at one another, remembering the wise words. The ceremony went very well. The entire class were given their laurel leaf head gear and a scroll commemorating their graduation. A small, child friendly reception was held to celebrate with food and juice. The parents, tired from the festivities turned in early. Odin shook a warning finger at Loki and advised him and his friends to behave themselves before taking his night watch on the throne. It had been such a pleasant day, Loki was loathe to spoil it with pranks but he did want to stay up a while and celebrate. The three boys settled for a trip outdoors with a purloined bottle of elderberry wine. Loki reasoned that, split three ways it couldn’t possibly make them drunk.   
One hour and a bottle of wine later, Loki, Eric and Inger were giggling and buzzed. Since they were already outside they decided it would be perfectly alright to strip off on this warm night and have a skinny dip in the river. They left their clothing on the soft, grassy bank of the river and dove in, laughing and splashing about.   
In the Observatory, Heimdall smiled as he watched the three boys enjoy their youthful celebrations. He knew the All Parents would frown on their drinking and public nudity but he chose to keep it to himself for now. Besides, they were causing no harm. Unbeknownced to him, Frigga watched, her hand concealing a merry smile. She was tickled to see the three of them, bare bottomed and half drunk, cavorting in the water. She decided to play a prank on her son and used magic to conceal their clothing! When the boys tired of splashing, the icy water sobering them up quite a bit they climbed back up on the bank, looking for their clothes. They were shocked and worried when no matter where they looked, they couldn’t find their clothes!   
“Nevermind our clothes.” Loki finally said. I’ll cloak us and we can go to my chambers and I’ll give you two some clothing to go home in.”   
“Oh no you don’t you little devil.” Frigga whispered to herself. She cast a spell over the boys, making them think Loki’s invisibility spell was working and removed it, leaving the three young teens walking through the palace, bare bottomed naked! The three strolled at a leisurely pace. The staff at the Palace laughed under their hands and Matron Rin, scandalized by the cheeky boys, stopped them in their tracks!   
“Here! What are you little devils doing strolling through the Palace bare naked?”   
“But how…how can you see us?” Loki squeaked, his face blushing scarlet.   
“Everyone can see you, silly little boy!” She groused, grabbing his arm. She applied a firey spank to his bare little bottom. Loki jumped and yelped, holding his stinging tail! He and the other two boys flew to his chambers, holding their hands over their crotches the whole way. Frigga laughed and Heimdall roared with mirth! 

* * * *

At breakfast, Loki sat, head down, blushing as he ate. He hoped his mother would not tell his father about last night’s indiscretion. No sooner had he thought this, Odin spoke up.   
“Did you have fun last night, skinny dipping with your pals?” Loki had been taking a drink of his milk and he choked, spraying it over the table. Odin and Frigga laughed out loud Thor pulled away, disgusted.   
“Did you really swim naked last night?” Thor oafishly asked. Loki looked at his brother, his brows climbing.   
“I…I…”   
“I already know Little Monkey.” Odin said softly. “I think your embarrassment was punishment enough.”   
“Thank you, papa.” Loki said, a tear rolling down his cheek.   
“Loki darling!” Frigga began. “Don’t cry. You are still a child. No one would be shocked to see your cute little bottom.” Thor reached over and tousled Loki’s black hair, smiling.   
“Yes mama.” The young prince whispered.   
As he walked down the corridor, no one seemed to be waiting there to tease him so Loki began to relax. He was nearly to his chambers when a young servant girl walked up to him, a sly smile on her face. She was carrying a bundle of clothing and she stopped in front of him, holding the bundle out for him to take.   
“What’s this?” He asked.   
“The All Mother said to give these to you. They are your clothes from last night.” Loki blushed, taking the bundle from the girl. Suddenly she broke into laughter! Loki blanched.   
“What? What’s so funny?” The boy asked, beginning to feel annoyed.   
“I’m sorry my prince.” She began. “It’s just that…well…you have such a cute bottom!” Loki’s shoulders slumped.   
“Oh Gods!” He exclaimed, running into his chambers and closing the door after. The girl walked away, chuckling. Loki walked to the bathing chamber and peeled his leggings down in back, he looked at his bottom in the mirror, trying to figure out what was so cute about his rump. His mother’s laughter made him jerk and snatch his leggings up quickly!   
“Mama!” The boy exclaimed, scandalized. Frigga walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.   
“Oh, my darling child. You will always be my baby Loki.”   
“I know mama.” The young prince said sweetly, leaning his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes. Frigga reached back and patted Loki’s bottom.   
“Aw, such a cute little bottom.” She purred.   
“Mum!” Loki whinged, making her laugh.


End file.
